


[Podfic of] now that your rose is in bloom

by knight_tracer



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Margaret has always thought John a careful man, unlikely to be swayed by her words or those of any others once his mind is resolved to a thing, yet she finds over and over again that this is no longer true, if indeed it ever was. He remains achingly grateful for her praise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [now that your rose is in bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232025) by [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly). 



Podfic Length: 14:13  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/now%20that%20your%20rose%20is%20in%20bloom.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/now%20that%20your%20rose%20is%20in%20bloom.m4b)

  



End file.
